toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flappy Generation Specials
The Flappy Generation trilogy was written by FlappyWildbumper. These are the Flappy Generation Specials or in other words, various stories about Flappy Generation that was not put into the main story. Before reading these specials, please read Flappy Generation, Flappy Generation 2, and Flappy Generation 3. If there is any confusion, feel free to check out the Flappy Generation Timeline. Enjoy! Special 1: The Apocalyptic Future This is the story about the apocalyptic events that would have occured if Flurpy had not traveled back in time. It is an alternate story in comparison to the actual events in Flappy Generation 3. Year 2001: The Noot Squad flew over to the supposed place of Flappy's home. They looked around and found a wooden cottage. They landed back on the ground and knocked on the door. An old, green duck opened the door. "Hello there!" exclaimed the duck. "Grandfather? Is that you?" asked Flippy. "I have a grandson?" asked the duck, "Who are all of you anyways?" "You really can't remember us?" asked Professor Pete. "I'd recognize you guys anywhere," said the duck, "Pete, Dew, Bunny! Long time no see!" "We recognize you too, Flappy," said Lil Oldman, "You're getting kind of old yourself." "Look who's talking!" exclaimed Flappy, "Wait a second... who are you two?" Flappy looked over at Wave and Candy. "I knew you wouldn't recognize me," said Wave, "You're as ignorant as ever. You don't deserve to be alive you old bird." "Oh my gosh," said Flappy, "Can it be? You're Swimmy! Wait... Swimmy is red... then.... that's impossible! You're his son, Wave?" "Of course I am you idiot," said Wave. "Woah... the first time I saw you, you were a little toddler," said Flappy. "Yeah yeah. Whatever," said Wave, "This is my little sister, Candy." "Hello," said Candy. "That's a relief. She doesn't have your temper!" exclaimed Flappy. "Shut up," said Wave. "Wait a second. Where is Fleppy and Swimmy anyways?" asked Flappy. "They're.... dead," said Flippy. "That can't be!" yelled Flappy, "Who are you anyways?" "I'm your grandson, Flippy," said Flippy, "We've come to ask you to join to Noot Squad again to avenge my father's death." "Of course I will!" exclaimed Flappy. Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and three skelecogs flew down. "Skelecogs!" exclaimed Wave, "I'll take care of them." "What if they're skelegocs?" asked Candy. "There is no such thing," said Flappy, "The cogs and gocs aren't that smart yet." Wave threw a birthday cake at maximum strength at one of the skelecogs. It brushed the cake off. "WHAT!?!?!" yelled Dew, "That skelecog just survived a birthday cake at maximum strength from Wave... they must be skelegocs. Even gocs can't survive that." "Uh oh," said Flappy, "WATCH OUT WAVE!" The skelegocs threw several needles at Wave. The needles glimmered with poison. Wave tried to jump aside, but one of the needles cut him. "AH!" yelled Wave, "NOT GOOD... SOMEONE HELP ME GET RID OF THE POISON." Flippy ran over to Wave to use some Noot-Ups. Flappy launched his aura of red cupcakes and transformed into a Mega Noot. "WOW!" exclaimed Flippy, "So the legends are true, you CAN turn into a Mega Noot." "Yup!" replied Flappy, "But this is no time to show off. I have to destroy these skelegocs before they cause more damage." Flappy grabbed his hose and flew up to the three skelegocs. Then he slammed a birthday cake into one of the skelegocs, causing it to explode, but another skelegoc kicked Flappy from behind and used its deadly eye lasers to try to kill Flappy. Flappy barely dodged it; the laser zapping a corner of his shirt. The rest of the Noot Squad sat there and watched. Flappy tried to block both of the skelegoc's attacks, but they were too fast. "UGH..." groaned Flappy, "THIS IS BAD... it's two versus one." Flappy launched one of the skelegocs away from him using a seltzer bottle, but the other skelegoc grabbed a razor sharp knife and lunged at Flappy. "FLAPPY!" yelled Lil Oldman. Right before the blade penetrated Flappy, a stream of water shot straight through the skelegoc and the skelegoc exploded. Everyone looked over to the origin of the blast with surprised expressions. There was a familiar red duck smiling except instead of his normal self, he was surrounded by a red cupcake aura just like Flappy. "DAD?" yelled Wave looking as if he had seen a ghost. "DAD IS BACK!" exclaimed Candy as she burst into tears. "WOAH..." gasped Professor Pete, "Swimmy is a Mega Noot just like Flappy!" "Hehehe..." snickered Swimmy, "What's wrong Flappy? Can't take care of a couple heaps of scrap metal?" Swimmy grabbed his fire hose and shot another round at the remaining skelegoc. It instantly exploded. "Hah Swimmy! I knew I could count on you!" exclaimed Flappy. "Do you like the new and improved Swimmy?" asked Swimmy ignorantly, "I'm much stronger than you now Flappy." "Hahaha in your dreams," said Flappy. Flappy and Swimmy both shifted back down to their normal state. The red cupcake aura slowly faded. "Hey uh Flippy..." said Professor Pete. "Yeah?" replied Flippy. "I know that you want your revenge," said Professor Pete, "But if you look at what just happened, I don't think we stand a chance right now. I think we should train for a bit before we actually go fight the gocs." "Hmph," said Flippy, "I guess you're right. We should train our gags first. Let me heal up Wave." Flippy grabbed some more Noot-Ups. "Yeah let's go back to Toontown Central and get started!" exclaimed Flappy. Year 2010: Flippy watched as Flappy and Swimmy sparred with each other as Mega Noots. "GRR!" yelled Flippy in frustration, "I need to learn how to transform into a Mega Noot or else I'll be useless. I've been training for nearly ten years already, yet I still cannot do it. Even Wave can turn into a Mega Noot." "It's ok dear. You'll learn eventually," reassured Dew. "I'm going into the woods so that I can have the silence to focus on my inner laughing powers," said Flippy. Flippy ran into the woods and placed a pie on the ground. He concentrated and stared at it for hours. After about four hours, there was a rustle in the leaves. Flippy fell over and bumped his head. "OW..." yelled Flippy. "Sorry..." squeaked a small voice in the brushes. "Who's there?" asked Flippy. A skinny red mouse peered out from the bushes and slowly stepped outside. "Hi..." "Oh it's just you Candy," said Flippy, "Please don't scare me like that." "I'm sorry," said Candy, "I just wanted to see you train. You were being very boring so I accidently fell asleep." Flippy walked over to a nearby rock and sat down. Candy walked over slowly and sat down next to him. "Do you... do you honestly think that we can take down the gocs?" asked Candy. Flippy took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth," Flippy began, "I don't think we stand a chance right now." Flippy paused for a moment. "But we have to try," said Flippy, "Or my dad's death will be in vain." "You're so tough," said Candy, "I know that you can do it!" "Thanks," said Flippy, "but I have to learn how to transform into a Mega Noot." "I know that you can do it!" exclaimed Candy. Candy and Flippy started holding hands. Candy turned to Flippy. "It's kind of a strange feeling," said Candy, "but for some reason, I know that you'll be the savior of Toontown." Flippy turned to Candy. He stared into her eyes. Seeing Candy was like seeing the light at the end of a dark tunnel. Flippy leaned forward and kissed her. After a few seconds, Candy's eyes bulged. "Oh no!" exclaimed Candy, "I need to finish cooking dinner!" As soon as Candy was about to run away into the bushes, a skelegoc bursted out and destroyed the surrounding trees. "EEEK!" screamed Candy. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Flippy. Flippy jumped at the skelegoc with a cream pie and smashed the pie into its face. The skelegoc brushed it off and then pushed Flippy aside. "I just had to run into a couple of weak Toons," said the skelegoc, "Move aside." The skelegoc knocked Candy down to the floor. "NO!" yelled Flippy. Flippy jumped back up, only to be hit back down again. "DANG..." yelled Flippy in frustration, "I'm way too weak. I need help!" The skelegoc pulled out a few knives and prepared to kill Candy. "No..." said Flippy, "I have to do this myself." The skelegoc moved closer. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flippy enraged and a bright red aura flew around him. The scent of pies caused Candy to wake up. The skelegoc backed up. Flippy dived straight into the skelegoc and smashed it with a birthday cake. The skelegoc exploded. "WOAH!" exclaimed Candy, "YOU DID IT!" "Haha yeah!" exclaimed Flippy. Flippy walked up to the remains of the skelegoc and found a note. He opened it up. TO SKELEGOC47A2: OUR DESIGN OF THE MEGAGOC IS NEARLY COMPLETE. SEARCH AROUND IN THE NEARBY AREA FOR THE POWER SOURCES. DOOMSDAY GOC "Oh no..." said Flippy, "This looks like trouble. We have to warn the others." Flippy reverted back to his normal state and grabbed Candy and ran back to the others. "GUYS!" yelled Flippy, "READ THIS NOTE THAT I FOUND!" The rest of the Noot Squad read the note. "This is bad," said Professor Pete, "I have to complete the Silly Meter." "I'm sure that we can beat a couple of Mega Gocs," said Swimmy. Flappy coughed. "Are you ok Flappy?" asked Lil Oldman. Flappy started wheezing. "Oh no!" yelled Dew, "Get him to a hospital!" The Noot Squad carried Flappy over to the Toontown Central hospital. "Will he be alright?" asked Flippy. The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid not... he has a chronic disease that kills ducks. There's no cure for it," said the doctor. "Well we can only pray that Flappy gets better," said Flippy. Year 2013: "Come on Flurpy!" exclaimed Candy, "We have to visit your great-grandfather Flappy!" The baby cat crawled over to Candy. "Fla.... fla.... flapppppeeeeeeeeeeee!" blurted Flurpy, "FLAPPY!!!" Flippy wore a suit and fastened a tie onto his collar. "Let's go!" said Flippy. Flippy jumped into his brand new kart with Professor Pete's design. Candy, carrying Flurpy, jumped into the back seat. He drove at record speed over to the Toontown Central Hospital. They rushed into Flappy's room and found Flappy lying on a bed next to Dew and Professor Pete. "HEY GUYS!" exclaimed Professor Pete. "Hey!" replied Flippy. "OH MY SON IS ALL GROWN UP! HE HAS A BABY BOY!" screamed Dew in delight. "Oh wow! You're right!" exclaimed Professor Pete, "What's his name?" "His name is Flurpy," replied Candy, "Yesterday was his second birthday!" "Haha!" said Flappy, "I'm a great-grandfather now!" Flappy coughed. "Flappy, you should rest," said Professor Pete. "Hah... a tough Noot never rests," said a familiar voice. Flippy and Candy turned around. Swimmy and Wave walked through the door. "Hey!" exclaimed Flappy, "Swimmy and Wave!" "Looks like we're all here," said Professor Pete. "Where's Lil Oldman?" asked Flappy. "He... passed away. It was his time," said Professor Pete. Suddenly, Flappy started having a cough spasm. "OH NO!" yelled Flippy, "Call the nurse!" "Looks like it's my turn," said Flappy. "Don't say things like that," said Dew. The nurse ran into the room. Everyone prayed. Beep............ "Oh no..." said Flippy, "He's gone." "UGH..." said Professor Pete, "I have to complete the Silly Meter. It's the only way that we can beat the mega gocs, who are going to arrive any moment now." "Hmph," said Swimmy, "Wave and I will be working out our gags and Mega Noot powers. Flippy, you should join us." "I'm sorry," said Flippy, "I'm the president of Toontown remember?" "Suit yourself," said Swimmy. Flippy, Candy, and Flurpy returned to their home in their kart. Year 2015: "Grr... where's that last part..." mumbled Professor Pete, "Where is that magical gear plant???" Professor Pete pulled out his silly colorful laptop. "Hmm... let me check all of the stores in Toontown." He opened up a search engine for everything related to Toontown. "Ah hah! This is it! I must read more about it." He read the article about the "Magical Gear Plant." "WHAT!?!? IMPOSSIBLE... IT'S EXTINCT! THIS IS REALLY BAD." Meanwhile... "Hello everyone," said Flippy, "I have gathered you all here today to discuss a very important issue. At any given point, the robots that you have been fighting will develop a new type of robot called the mega goc. This new robot will completely overpower you. Those who wish to survive must learn to defend themselves. We will be looking for evacuation options soon. Until then, please be cautious. Thank you." All of the Toons gasped. Flippy walked into Professor Pete's laboratory. "How is it going?" asked Flippy. "NOT GOOD," said Professor Pete, "THE LAST MATERIAL THAT WE NEED IS A PLANT THAT IS EXTINCT." "WHAT!?!?!?" yelled Flippy, "THAT'S INSANE..." "NO! WHY!?!?!?" yelled Professor Pete. "That means... we have to fight," said Flippy. Year 2016: "Sir... all of our forces are ready," said the servant goc. "Very good," said Doomsday Goc, "Launch the attack now." "As you command sir," said the servant goc, "ATTACK!" The mega gocs flew into Toontown Central. "ALERT ALERT ALERT!" yelled the headquarters. Flippy ran outside. "Oh no..." Many Toons ran outside screaming. "EVERYBODY," yelled Flippy, "GET TO THE CANNONS. WE HAVE TO FIGHT!" The Toons armed cannons. Dew, Candy, Flurpy, Swimmy, Wave, and Professor Pete ran outside to meet Flippy. The cannons fired several pies. The mega gocs brushed it off. "This isn't good," said Flippy. "Let's do it," said Wave. Flippy, Wave, and Swimmy transformed into Mega Noots and hosed up to fight the mega gocs. "WOW!" exclaimed Flurpy, "Dad is cool!" As Flippy, Wave, and Swimmy pied the mega gocs, the Toons decided to try out a new type of pie. It was the rainbow pie. After about an hour, Flippy, Wave, and Swimmy were beaten down. "Ugh..." said Swimmy, "They're too powerful." The rainbow pies appeared to be working. Mega gocs were being knocked back. A few of them actually exploded. "We could actually win this!" exclaimed Professor Pete. Year 2020: "Sir, we have been fighting the Toons for years, but their rainbow pies keep pummeling the mega gocs. What do you suppose we do?" asked the servant goc. "Hmm..." said Doomsday Goc, "Implement a pie-resistant armor." "At once!" said the servant goc. The servant goc opened up the programming panel, and in a few minutes, a pie-shielding armor was implemented. Meanwhile... "WE CAN BEAT THEM GUYS!" screamed a Toon. He set the cannon off, and a rainbow pie smashed into a mega goc. The mega goc brushed it off. The same result occured for all of the other pies. "OH NO..." said Flippy, "THEY'RE NOW RAINBOW PIE RESISTANT." "YIKES!" screamed Professor Pete, "I better build a shelter." The mega gocs dived into Toontown Central shooting lasers at Toons as if they were target practice. Toons fell down dead one by one. "ARGH!" yelled Flippy, "THIS ISN'T GOOD." Year 2021: "I better start working on a time machine," said Professor Pete, "It seems like the only way." "Hmm," said Flippy, "It stinks how the only ones in this safe hideout are the members of the Noot Squad. I better go search for survivors." "No," replied Swimmy, "I'll go." "I'll go with you father," said Wave. "Alright son," said Swimmy, "You better be able to keep up with me." "No problem," said Wave with a smile. Swimmy and Wave hosed out of the hideout. "Wow... look at them go!" exclaimed Candy. "Like father, like son," said Dew. After about an hour of searching, Swimmy and Wave found a group of Toons hidden in a small campsite. They descended down to help them. "OH NO! MORE MEGA GOCS!" screamed a bunny. "No," said Wave, "We've come to rescue you guys." Everyone ran over to the two Noots. "Our secret hideout is over there," said Wave as he pointed in a direction, "GET GOING." The Toons started running in the direction of the secret hideout. Suddenly, four mega gocs flew about the Toons. "Where are you guys going?" snickered one of the mega gocs. "NO!" yelled Wave. Swimmy and Wave transformed into Mega Noots and went to defend the Toons. "Haha," said Swimmy, "I get two and you get two?" "Agreed," said Wave. Swimmy and Wave pied and clobbered the mega gocs. After a few minutes of cream flying action, the mega gocs backed up and cleaned themselves. "HAH!" exclaimed one of the mega gocs, "THEY'RE SO WEAK." "Grrr," said Swimmy, "I can't deny it. I'm growing old." "A Mega Noot isn't enough to beat a mega goc!" said Wave, "WE HAVE TO GO FURTHER." Suddenly, a laser beam shot from one of the mega goc's fingers and pierced Swimmy straight in the chest. Swimmy fell out of his Mega Noot state and landed on the ground. He coughed up blood. "DAD! NO!" yelled Wave. The mega gocs started laughing. "Wave... you can do it... my son," whispered Swimmy as he closed his eyes. "DAD.... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING..." The mega gocs started laughing even harder. "SHUT UP!" yelled Wave. Wave's aura bursted into larger flames. The cupcakes grew larger. "Hah... the duck is angry," said one of the mega gocs, "Let's check his laff." They pulled out their laff detectors. "HAH!" exclaimed one of the mega gocs, "It's still 1,370,000. It isn't changing at all. Wait a second... now it's at 1,500,000... TWO MILLION!" "Oh no... said another mega goc. The aura became lighter and turned red-orange. "THREE MILLION!" The aura enlarged with its cupcakes, and became a dark-orange color. "FOUR MILLION!" The aura enlarged even further and turned bright orange. "IT ENDED AT 6,850,000!" screamed one of the mega gocs. Wave bursted in anger and smashed all of the mega gocs with a wedding cake. They all exploded instantly. "Hmm... this new source of laff... I'll call it the Super Mega Noot," said Wave. He clenched his fist. "I will avenge you father," said Wave. Wave ran into the remains of Toontown Central and started fighting the other mega gocs. Using his new source of power, he was able to keep up with the powers of the mega gocs. Meanwhile... "Sir, our forces are being defeated by a single Noot," said the servant goc, "He has a laff level of nearly seven million. Our forces only have two million health each." "No worries," said Doomsday Goc, "I'll take care of him myself." "Are you sure?" asked the servant goc. "Are you questioning my abilities?" asked Doomsday Goc. "No sir... not at all..." Doomsday Goc teleported straight onto the battlefield near Wave. "Hehehe... what an interesting sight to see..." said Doomsday Goc. "YOU... YOU MUST BE THEIR LEADER... I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Wave. Wave jumped to Doomsday Goc. Doomsday Goc transformed his arm into a drill and drilled right through Wave's stomach. Wave gasped. Doomsday Goc threw him onto the ground. "Problem solved," said Doomsday Goc. He teleported back to Goc Nation. Wave coughed. "No...." whispered Wave, "I'm sorry I failed you father..." Wave reverted back to his normal state and collapsed motionlessly. Year 2022: "Hey... Flurpy... come over here," said Flippy. "Yeah?" asked Flurpy as he hopped over to Flippy. "Listen," said Flippy, "I know you have been working hard training on your gags. You have done really well for a child. Unfortunately, your current laff is nowhere near high enough to help. You need to learn how to transform into a Mega Noot." "A Mega Noot?" "Yeah..." said Flippy, "Or maybe even further past a Mega Noot." "Further past?" asked Flurpy with a confused expression, "I thought that Mega Noots were the most powerful of them all." "No I don't think so," said Flippy, "When Wave died, I was able to somehow feel his presence disappearing. He was much more powerful than a Mega Noot. His laff level was insane. He calls it the Super Mega Noot." "Ok then," said Flurpy, "Teach me how to become a Mega Noot. I will fight along side you." "Be careful guys!" yelled Candy. Flippy and Flurpy ran outside into an open area. "Let's warm up with some cupcake tossing," said Flippy. Flippy and Flurpy began throwing cupcakes. Every cupcake that was thrown had bore a hole in some sort of the surrounding area. After about half an hour, they stopped. "Alright Flurpy," said Flippy, "I want you to focus. Bring out the power from deep within you. Feel the hatred for the gocs." "Okay I'll try," said Flurpy. Flurpy channeled all of his laughter and tried to release it all at once. "I CAN FEEL THE LAUGHTER!" yelled Flurpy. Flurpy pushed harder. There was a small burst of red light. "YOU'RE DOING IT!" exclaimed Flippy. Suddenly, Flurpy stopped and collapsed from exhaustion. "Oh my..." said Flippy, "Are you okay Flurpy?" "Dad... it's too hard... I don't think I can do it," said Flurpy. "Nonsense," said Flippy, "Let's get back to work. Time passed. Flurpy kept on trying to transform into a Mega Noot, but failed every time. "I'm too tired," said Flurpy, "Let's take a break." "Sure why not," said Flippy, "You've worked hard today." Candy ran outside with a small jar of jellybeans. "You guys both deserve some treats," said Candy. Suddenly, three scout mega gocs flew into the area. "Ah hah!" exclaimed one of the mega gocs, "This is where all the commotion was coming from." Candy dropped the jellybeans and stared in horror. "Check their laffs," said one of the mega gocs. Another mega goc turned on its laff detector function. "Hah... this is pathetic," said the mega goc, "The mouse is at 200, the little cat is at 40,000, and the dog is at 160,000." "Grr... go away!" yelled Flippy, "I'm going to beat you guys down." Flippy bursted into a Mega Noot. Then he flew up and started pieing one of the mega gocs. "His laff just instantly boosted up to 1,370,000!" yelled the mega goc, "Kill the others quickly." One of the other mega gocs shot a laser and landed a direct hit on Candy. "NO!!!!!!!" yelled Flippy. The mega goc proceeded to shoot Flurpy. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Flippy. This time, the mega goc shot a double beam. Flippy grabbed his fire hose and shot directly at the laser. It reflected the beam back at the mega goc, causing it to explode. "WHAT!?!?!?" yelled the other mega gocs, "A laff of 1,370,000 should be nowhere near enough to stop a double beam, let alone shoot it back." Flippy was bursting with anger and was glowing bright orange. One of the mega gocs redetected Flippy's laff. "OH NO!" yelled the mega goc, "IT'S JUST LIKE LAST TIME... THIS NOOT HAS NEARLY SEVEN MILLION LAFF." Before the other mega goc could respond, it was already destroyed by Flippy. Flippy proceded to destroy the third mega goc. "Wow!!!" exclaimed Flurpy, "My dad is a Super Mega Noot!" "NO... STAY AWAY!" screamed the mega goc. Out of desperation, the mega goc quickly threw a knife towards Flurpy. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Flurpy quickly closed his eyes, expecting to be penetrated by the sharp blade at any given moment. Nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes. Flippy was standing in front of him. "DAD! HEY IT'S ME FLURPY!" exclaimed Flurpy. Suddenly, Flippy reverted back to his normal state and fell over. There was a knife stuck in his chest. "Dad? DAD! ARE YOU OK?" No response... "DAD COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY..." "Hehehe", said the mega goc, "Your turn." Flurpy looked over to Candy. "First Mom... then Dad..." The mega goc prepared to fire a laser. "I won't let you guys down..." whispered Flurpy. The mega goc fired the laser. "HAHAHAHAHA!" screamed the mega goc in delight, "YOU ALL DIE!" Flurpy turned around and smacked the laser beam aside. "WHAT!?!?!?" yelled the mega goc. Flurpy stepped forward. A massive red aura with cupcakes glowed around him. A Mega Noot... "I AM GOING TO RIP YOU PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL YOU ARE COMPLETELY DISASSEMBLED!" yelled Flurpy. Flurpy jumped up to the mega goc and smashed him down with a cream pie. "NOOOO!!!" yelled the mega goc. Flurpy ripped off the propellor. "Without this, you won't be able to see the world anymore." He ripped off the large and heavy steel legs. "Without these, you won't be able to take another step in our beloved land." He ripped off the flexible steel arms. "Without these, you won't be able to harm anyone anymore." He ripped off the power advancements. "Without these, you'll see just how weak the other people are." He ripped off his bulky metal head. "Without this, your evil mind will no longer exist." Then he grabbed the chest core and smashed it with his foot. "Without this, you don't even exist." Flurpy turned back to his normal state. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys. Mom, Dad, rest in peace," whispered Flurpy. Flurpy walked back into the secret hideout. "Hey professor, finish the time machine quickly. Mom and Dad are dead," said Flurpy. "WHAT?" yelled Professor Pete, "UH OH..." All of the Toons in the hideout gasped. "We have to go back," said Flurpy. Year 2026: "IT'S COMPLETE!" exclaimed Professor Pete. "Really?" asked Flurpy, "FINALLY! Professor, you are one awesome cat!" Suddenly, several mega gocs bursted into the building. "OH NO!" yelled one of the Toons, "THEY FOUND US!" "THIS IS NOT GOOD!" yelled Flurpy, "PROFESSOR... GET IN THE TIME MACHINE! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" "NO FLURPY!" yelled Professor Pete, "YOU GO... I'LL HOLD THEM OFF." "Alright..." said Flurpy, "Farewell Professor." "Be careful!" yelled Dew. "Don't worry, I will!" said Flurpy. A tear trickled down Flurpy's face. Flurpy ran over to the table and grabbed a wedding cake. Then he jumped in the time machine and started it up. "This is great!" exclaimed Flurpy, "The world will be safe, and I'll be able to meet everyone again." Professor Pete transformed into a Mega Toon and jumped up to fight the mega gocs. He was instantly beaten down. "We're all depending on you Flurpy," whispered Professor Pete, "Do... it..." The time machine flew up and zoomed back in time. "WATCH OUT WAVE!" Flurpy grinned. "Let's do this." He jumped out. "LEAVE MY UNCLE ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress